SPEAK
by Sadistic One
Summary: NaruXHinata: He had to survive for his family and the only way to do that was to protect and take the pain away from them. But how much can he take when everything starts to fall apart? Will his own thoughts consume him or will he be able to finally SPEAK. Full summary inside.
1. Sane

**SPEAK**

 **Whatever went on in his home, it was his business and his business alone. He could take care of himself, his sister and his mother. Nobody had to know what was going on. At school he was the total opposite from at home. He didn't allow what transpire in the house to affect him nor his personality. He would still be loud, outgoing, even if nobody would take him seriously. He had to survive for his family and the only way to do that was to protect and take the pain away from them. But how much can he take when everything starts to fall apart?**

 **RATED M: DOMESTIC ABUSE, SWEARING. (This is a Naruto and Hinata fanfiction)**

 _The little girl coward in the corner as she covered her ears from the voices. They were shouting at one another. She shut her eyes tightly and started to rock back and forth. She just wanted it to end. She felt strong arms picked her up gently. Her eyes opened as she seen deep blue eyes staring at her. She hugged the boy, her older brother as he carried her to the room. He closed the door softly behind him, locking it. He placed her on the small bed, laying her down smoothly._

 _This was his little sister, Uzumaki Naruko. She was no older than eight. He couldn't help but smile at her reassuring her everything would be just fine. She believed him. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to fight the sleep that was taken place. He got a quilted blanket and placed it over her, caressing her cheeks. She looked just like their mother. Red fiery hair, excluding it being long as their mothers. Hers was cut into a short bob, her skin was lighter than her brother's, his being a dark tan colour. The bed wasn't big enough for two, so he usually stayed on the floor, resting his head on what little space was on the bed. His eyes never shut. He constantly glanced at the door, questioning whether or not he had lock it. He got up several times that night, just to see if it was lock, he was paranoid, but he had to protect her._

 _Naruto was his name. Uzumaki Naruto, a sixteen-year-old boy who lived in a lavish area with a lot of land. He went to a prestige school and was dress in the finest of clothing, extravagant parties! You name it. You would think his life was sweet, him being rich because of his step father, but it was far from that. At home everything was sour. There's a saying: Come live with me, get to know me. And if anybody was to see what took place in that household would make their stomach curl. At home he was always constantly moving around, making sure his sister was safe. He couldn't rest, there was never any chance to do so._

 _Everyone knew his stepfather, a man of power and wealth. He basically had everything going for him, he basically had the whole country eating out the palm of his hands. He was in charge of the Water industry in Konoha and to top it off he had three large corporations in Konoha, America and Europe. He gave to charity every chance he got, making it seem as if he was a savior of some sort. He was far from it. The man was an alcoholic, who snorted cocaine and smoked marijuana. He was a drunkard who made Naruto's life a living nightmare. He hated when he would be home, the house was much better when he left to go on his business trips. But when he was home, it was verbal and physical abuse. Of course, who would believe if he, Naruto, was to tell anyone he and his little sister was being abuse? Nobody of course. Nobody…_

" _Onii-chan, I'm thirsty." Naruko coughed._

 _Naruto looked at her and smiled meekly. He turned over to the dresser and looked at the empty glass. His face grimed. She was out of water; how did he forget to fill her cup with water. He couldn't go to the bathroom as they weren't any the rooms, except the master bedroom, they were located next to the rooms for some odd reasons._

" _And I have to pee." She added on._

 _Naruto shook his head, he chuckled. "Okay, but quietly." He whispered._

 _He got up and held out his hand, waiting for Naruko to take it. She took his larger hand as she got off the bed. Naruto unlocked the door silently. He peeped his head out to see if there was anyone in the hallway. He sighed in relief. He opened the door slowly as he led his sister to the bathroom._

 _He cursed himself as he forgot the cup on the dresser. He looked at her, and led her to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." He spoke softly._

 _As he was about to go to his sister's room, he stopped in his tracks as he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. There were a few slur words and occasional hiccups coming from the stairs. Naruto turned back around and rushed to the bathroom. However, he didn't get a chance to go inside with Naruko who was shaking._

" _Wh're ya going boy?" he heard the man._

 _Naruto looked at his sister and smile. His hands were on the door knob. "Go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said. He closed the door slowly behind him._

" _You didn't hear me?" the man said now standing in front of Naruto. His breath reeked of alcohol, sour and disgusting._

" _Naruko had to use the bathroom." He said staring the man in his eyes. The ma couldn't help but grin._

" _Lemme see."_

 _Naruto tightened his fist. The man seeing this continued to grin. "Hit me. Come on. I dare you." He said pointing to his cheek._

" _Can you go away." Naruto said biting his lips. He was now staring down at the wooden floor. There it was again. The constant bickering. Screaming and shouting. Naruko jumped as she felt a bang against the bathroom door. She stood frozen on the spot. Her body trembled. After a few minutes of constant swearing and punches, the door to the bathroom opened. Naruto leaned there, holding his side. His breathing was quick._

" _Did you use the bathroom?" he asked._

 _The girl shook her head as she looked to the ground. She was standing in her own urine. She was too afraid to use the toilet after hearing the commotion outside. Naruto looked at her. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't angry at his sister, but the man that cost this- this pain. He grabbed a drying off towel and wiped the urine up. He felt hot tears on his scalp. He looked up and saw his sister crying. He held her tightly, trying to silence her tears. "Shhh…" he said rubbing her head. "Don't cry, don't cry." Naruto choke. But it wasn't working, she continued to cry loudly, the noise echoing through the house. He picked her up and ran out the bathroom and into their room, locking the door behind him. Not only a few seconds went by and there was knocking and banging on the door._

" _Shet the gurl up." The man voice continued to slur. He started pounding on the door as he wiggled the door knob._

 _Naruto held the girl in the corner, rocking her back and forth. He started to hum a lullaby, silently praying that the girl would cease the crying and go to sleep._

Chapter One

Naruto put his hand on his hips as he started to pant. It was gym class and it was very humid inside.

"Gai-sensei, please. Not everyone can be Lee-senpai." A boy name Kiba said as he crawled on the floor. "How do you expect us to do fifty laps around the gym?" he asked. He was now laying on the floor, sweating pouring from everywhere.

Naruto bended over. "I agree!" he nearly shouted.

"Doesn't sounds like it, dobe."

Naruto turned to face his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

He smirked. "What's the matter? A little Uchiha tired?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke eyes twitched. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto shrieked.

Kiba shoved his fingers in his ears. "Man Naruto! How could you still have energy in you to scream?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen." He murmured.

Gai-sensei, their PE instructor blew his whistle signaling everyone to take a shower. "Good work my youthful students!" the man said saluting them.

Naruto sat down on the bench, staring at the locker. He was tired and sore. The boy's locker room was hot and foggy. Some boys came out the shower.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Kiba asked the boy.

"I am, just a little sore." He sleepily said.

"Or maybe he's embarrassed by his pinky." Sai, a creepy boy, spoke.

Naruto face reddened. "Shut up Sai!" he said as he grabbed his towel.

After he noted everyone was gone he went into the shower room and stood in front of the mirror. He lifted up his shirt over his head and stared in the mirror. Dark purple marks marked his stomach area, his chest. He turned around saw a large bruise in the middle of his back. He sighed as he turned back around facing the mirror.

Naruto had body. He refused to let what was going on in the household change any appearances he'd work for. He would always work out when he had the chance, he couldn't let that be an excuse for him to look so scrawny. He had to be strong for him, his sister and mother, who was currently in the hospital. One day he would be strong enough to stand up towards that monster. One day…

Naruto quickly entered the classroom just as the bell was about to ring. "Save by the bell!" he shouted.

"Doesn't means you must be so loud, Naruto-baka!" Sakura, a pink hair girl, screamed at the poor blonde boy.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He took his seat on the left side of the class, in the front of Sasuke. A few minutes went by, when their teacher Iruka-sensei came strolling in.

"Good morning, class!"

The class groaned. "Why do we have to be the first to get gym early in the morning?" Kiba cried.

Iruka-sensei just laughed. "Since I see everyone is in a good mood, I would like to introduce a new student." He said pointing to the door. "Please come in Miss Hyuga."

In came a short girl, who head was staring at the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes. She turned to face the class, her head still down.

"This here is Hyuga Hinata." Iruka said resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know many of you know the name sounds familiar. This is Hyuga Neji, senior, cousin. And I know many of you guys own the new Smart Phone that was designed by her father's company. She has been in America for the past two years studying abroad. So please make her feel at home." Iruka said beaming with joy. "Hyuga-san, is there anything you would like to say."

The girl, Hinata raised her head up and stared at the class. Her face was red. "G-good morning." She said. "I'm just a little nervous." She spoke softly. The class had a hard time hearing her. "I hope we can be friends." She said tightening the grip on her skirt.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, which made everyone gaze her way. Hinata thought she had said something wrong and looked down.

"I'm sorry, but she's so cute and short." Sakura said.

Ino couldn't help but glare at Sakura. "She's a human being, Forehead. Not a toy for you to keep." Ino said knowing Sakura all too well. Her obsession with all things short and cute.

Sakura shot her hand up. "Sensei! She can sit next to me." She said pointing at the empty seat. Iruka smiled as he shoo Hinata to the vacant seat.

"Now please don't forget to show Hinata around. Arigatou!" Iruka said bowing.

Naruto made his way inside the house, he still had two more hours before he had to pick up Naruko from school. As much as he didn't like to be home when he was around, but he was tired and needed some rest.

He opened the door and walked towards the stairs, when he heard someone call his name.

"Is that you Naruto? Come here." He heard. He knew all too well that the man had an important person over for him to talk so calmly. So that meant he had to put on his best behavior and pray he didn't screw anything up.

He walked over to the den and saw two men sitting down on the chairs and a young female sitting down on the sofa. He walked up to them and bowed. "Good afternoon." He said looking at his "stepdad", he turned to the other guest and bowed his head.

He noticed the young girl sitting there, Hinata, the new student in his class. "I'm so glad that you're home." Vincent spoke, his stepfather. He got up and rest his hand on Naruto's shoulder, much to his discomfort. "This is Hyuga Hiashi and his eldest daughter, Hyuga Hinata." He said pointing to quiet lady.

Hiashi got up, along with Hinata and they bowed at Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiashi said, his voice stern.

Naruto smiled.

"Take a seat, take a seat." Vincent told them. Naruto sat beside Hinata. She looked totally different, she wasn't quiet looking, she wore a stern look on her face, almost resembling her father's look.

Vincent cleared his throat. "So I heard Hinata-sama is in your class." Vincent said, rolling the cigar in between his fingers. Naruto knew this had to be a serious meeting. He straightened his posture.

"Hai." He said.

Vincent smiled. "That's wonderful." He laughed. A sour laugh to Naruto's ears. "I'm pretty sure Naruto will take good care of your daughter, Hiashi." He said looking at Naruto.

"I'm sure he will." Hiashi said with no trace of emotion in his voice. "I've heard so much of you, Naruto. How is your mother doing?" he asked. To Naruto it sounded like he barely cared. He nearly shrugged his shoulders, when he caught his self.

He positioned himself towards Hiashi, and smiled. "She's doing a little better, but the doctors are keeping an eye on her, just in case she relapsed."

Hiashi nodded his head in understanding. "My prayer goes out to your family."

"Thank you. I would hate to end this meeting, but it's almost time for me to pick up my sister." Naruto said standing up. He bowed respectfully to Hiashi, Hinata, then Vincent. "Maybe we can schedule a lunch meeting?" Naruto suggested.

"I will make plans with your fathe-

"Stepfather." Naruto corrected him. He knew Vincent was furious at his comment, but he couldn't care. He refused to let someone call this man his father. He was far from it. "It would be nice if we can get to no one another, Hyuga-san." He said looking towards Hinata. She looked at him and smiled.

"That would be nice."

Naruto bowed once more before excusing himself.

Vincent was a smart man, regardless of him being a drunkard. He learned his lesson once when he had hit Naruto hard in his face, it left a bruise. The teacher questioned this, in which he made up a lie that boy was troubled because his mother was in the hospital. He knew exactly where to hit and not hit Naruto, but his patients was running thin.

Naruto stood in the den as his stepfather sat on the chair, a belt in his hand. "You disappoint me. How many times did I tell you regardless if someone makes a mistake about me being your father or not you are just supposed to keep your mouth shut? Naruto stared at the floor. He had cause this upon himself.

Vincent put out his cigar and stood up. The belt hanging loosely from his hand. Naruto didn't bother to look up for he knew the man was standing in front of him. He sunk his nails into Naruto's chin forcing him to look at him in his brown eyes.

"I'm talking to you." He sneered. The boy remained quiet. Vincent raised his hand with the belt and swung it at Naruto hitting the boy on his right arm. He flinched in pain, but never moved an inch. This irritated Vincent to the max. He walked around Naruto and swung the belt at his back. Naruto fell to the floor bending on his knees. A little tear escaped his eyes as the man continued to hit him across his back. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, praying that he would stop. Skin slapping echoed throughout the house and Naruto was about to collapse on the hard floor. He opened his eyes, they went wide as he saw his little sister standing at the door, her legs trembling. How long had she been standing there? The beating finally stopped as Vincent was getting bored. He threw the belt to the floor and walked past the girl pushing her towards the ground. She scrambled to her feet as she ran to her brother, who was trying to get up. His back ache, but he couldn't let that bother him.

He patted his sister on her head. "I thought you were asleep." He whispered. He picked up, his arms trembling as he mustered the strength to walk up the stairs.

After his sister was in the bed sound asleep, he walked out of the room with a towel and went into the bathroom next to her room. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He didn't bother to turn on the light. He sat on the floor. He couldn't lean against anything. He put the towel in his mouth and let out a muffled screamed. His eyes watered. He pulled his knees to his chest, and continued to scream. His back was hurting severely and the pain was killing him. He needed some pain killers, but alas everything that had to do with medications was in Vincent's room. Snot ran down his nose as tears fell to the floor.

"Iruka-sensei! This is boring." Naruto groaned as he laid his head on the table. The teacher was going over formulas for Algebra and Naruto was not having that. The class agreed.

"Can it Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"You can either stay and learn or go to detention." Iruka said. "Pick one."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he mumbled underneath his breath.

"You're so troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru said raising his head off of the table.

"Wow Shikamaru, five words." Naruto said giving the boy a clapping hand.

Naruto sluggishly walked towards the locker room. Everyone was gone. He rested his hand on the countertop and stared in the mirror. His back was still aching. He lifted up his long sleeve gym shirt and stared in the mirror. Wails of bruises new and old covered his torso. He turned around and stared at his back. His eyes opened widely. It was sick to look at. The bruises were now purple and black. He wanted to vomit. He turned back around and stared at his arms that were also covered in bruises. As he was about to head to the shower he stopped in his tracks. His eyes opened widely.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he slammed the petite girl against the locker.

"Ho- how did you get those?" she asked shakenly. Naruto let her go and ran his hand through his blonde damp hair.

"It doesn't matter. You're in the wrong room." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Did your… dad?" she gulped.

Naruto glared at her. "No it isn't. So mind your own business and leave, Hyuga-san." He said raising his voice.

She turned around and was about to leave. "Um… I have some painkillers if you want any. It looks like it hurts."

Naruto stared at her. Either Hinata had another twin or she had a multiple personality disorder. This Hinata was quiet and soft spoken, while the other one in his house was stern and fierce.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he swallowed the pill. The standing behind the bleachers, due to the fact that she had given Naruto a pill without a permission slip. It was awkward between the two.

"Pretend you didn't see anything." He warned her.

Her expression saddened. Naruto seeing this felt his heart tug. The same expression his sister wore every time he had to take a beaten. Naruto as instantly rubbed her head. Hinata looked up at him confused. He was smiling down at her.

"See my stepdad didn't tell you guys this, but I'm actually a bad boy, so fights are what I do." He said smirking. "Just a little beating, but I can take it. You should have seen how had them running." He boasted.

Hinata giggled. "Hai, hai." She said.

Thank goodness Hinata didn't pry anything further from him. "Let's go. Class is about to start." He leading her from behind the bleachers.

"So how was America?"

 **REVIEW. THANKS.**


	2. She knows

Hey readers, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.

 _One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but can never be taken away unless it is surrendered. –Michael J. Fox_

Question: Do you guys actually care whether or not an author thanks their reviewees or followers? Just curious.

Chapter Two

"You're a worthless boy! I hope you die."

Naruto rushed into his sister room as he watched her hit the doll repeatedly on her mini tea table. He walked up to her with a grim expression on his face, his bangs covered his eyes. She looked up to her brother, tilting her head to the side. This was a new expression to her, to see her brother look so grim. He grabbed her arm with the doll in it, startling her.

"Onii-chan." She whimpered out. He was squeezing her small wrist.

"Don't you ever say those words again!" Naruto shouted at her. "Do you hear me?" He spat out. He stared down at her, anger in his eyes. His eyes soon softened when he realized that his sister was crying. He dropped to the floor and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." He said stroking her hair.

Naruko wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and embraced her. He sat down on the bed and squeezed her tightly. After several minutes went by with crying and snot, Naruko finally calmed down. Naruto sat her on his leg and stared in her eyes. Being fearful, she turned her head to the side, but Naruto grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Naruko." He began. "Why would you say something like that?" he asked, trying to bring down the tone in his voice. She didn't respond. He sighed in frustration. "How do you think the doll felt when you said those mean things and hit her?" Her eyes lowered. "Sad, right?"

She nodded her head. Naruto rubbed her back in a circular motion. "Maybe the doll has feelings too." He said. "Go get the doll." He said standing her up. She ran towards the doll and brought it back to Naruto. He held the cutesy doll up. "Maybe you should say sorry and you won't ever do it again because you don't want to be a meanie, right?"

"I'm sorry." She said to her doll.

"Now give her a hug." He said.

She yanked the doll from him and embraced the doll. Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head.

"Onii-chan, when are we going to see mama." Naruko asked, her voice hoarse.

"I promise you we will see her Friday." He said.

Naruko smiled. She ran back to her mini table and sat down playing with the doll, nicely, for now. His smile soon faded once his sister's back was turn.

 **Friday**

"And these are the signs of being abuse." Iruka-sensei spoke as he turned the light on. "Are there any questions?" The school had an awareness of domestic, violence, child abuse and neglection that is supposed to show the signs of anyone being abuse, or them their selves, to get the help needed.

"I think people should just speak up when they are being abuse." Sakura said bluntly.

"Well Sakura-san, it isn't always easy for a victim to speak up." Iruka spoke.

"Tch. So, what's the point of this?" Sasuke asked, with a sour look on his face.

Iruka smiled. "To be aware and know who they can go to for help."

"Well it's a waste of time." Sakura said nodding her head.

"You're so cold, Sakura-chan." Kiba said glaring at the girl. "Some people are afraid."

Sakura glared back. "Well speak! That doesn't give them an excuse." She continued.

"I agree with Forehead, just speak up. But it is his opinion, Sakura-chan." Ino said, twirling her side bang between her fingers.

Naruto rested his head on the table. He didn't want to speak up, but the class bickering was getting to him. He bit his lip. No longer being able to take it, he was stood up, but as soon as he did the bell rung.

"Well class you are dismiss." Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto gabbed his book bag and bolted out the door.

"What did they know? Nothing! So ignorant." He said to himself. He was getting angry. Who were they to judge? They didn't know how the person felt, how hard it was… is. He kicked a vending machine in frustration, but fell to the floor when a soda can had shot out and hit him his gut. He crouched over, holding his stomach.

"Uzumaki-san!" Hinata shouted as she rushed over to the boy who kneeling down in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked kneeling besides him, her hand on his back.

"Yes." He said winching in pain. Hinata helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He limped towards the wall and leaned against it.

"Because you walked out of the class and Iruka-sensei wanted us to remember that we had our physicals next week." She said. "And you just suddenly rushed out the class." She said.

Naruto rested his hand on his head. "Gomen." He muttered out.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Naruto looked down at her. "Okay are you a twin? You act so differently." He said.

Hinata's face reddened. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at her. "So let me guess you just pretend to be somebody else so hmmm your dad won't get upset about how weak you are?"

Hinata looked at him dumbfounded.

"Or are you trying to be the shy cute one at school so everyone will think you're that type of person to get attention, but deep down inside you're like 'I rule everyone'" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Hinata frowned. "Do I look like that type of girl?"

Naruto hummed. "Maybe… but yet again I barely know you."

Hinata was about to walk away, when Naruto grabbed her by her wrist. He didn't need to get a potential partner in his step father's business angry. He couldn't imagine with he would do.

"I'm just joking." He said jokingly. Hinata turned to face him. "But seriously, you have two complete personalities."

Hinata sighed. "It's not that." She said. "I am a little nervous, but when I'm with my father, I have to be fierce and strong, no time for a weak shy person… I don't want to be disowned." She said. Why was she telling him her business for? Perhaps to know that there might be someone who would understand how she felt.

Naruto nodded his head. "Say no more. I understand."

"Uzuma-

"Call me Naruto." He said.

"Naruto-kun." She gulped.

"Hinata-chan?" he questioned. This was awkward.

Hinata went to touch his eye, but he flinched, then looked down. She back her hand away. "Is that a bruise by your eye?"

Naruto touched his left eye. He laughed. "Like I said I'm actually a bad boy, so you know." He said.

Hinata couldn't help but frown. Somehow she didn't believe it. "I'm not trying to push your buttons, but… the bruises on your back…. Arms… face? Is your dad…

"Stepdad!" he shouted. Students who walked past them, looked their way.

He quickly calm down, when he noticed Hinata had flinched by his harsh voice. "Sorry-sorry." He apologized. "It doesn't concern you." He said. Naruto pushed past her and walked away.

Hinata ran up towards him and held his hand. "I got some cover up in my bag." She said. Naruto looked at her. She led him towards an empty classroom and sat on the chair.

"Are you going somewhere important?" she asked as she smoothed some foundation under his eye.

"How did you know?" he said with his eyes close.

"Well your hair is combed back, you smell really good, no offense, you put on cologne today, and you didn't put on the face powder around your eyes properly." She said, as she powdered around his eye.

"I'm going to see my mother." He said gripping his school pants.

"You can open your eyes." She said giving Naruto a small hand size mirror. He looked at his eye and couldn't believe the wonders Hinata had di on it. "Oh." She said.

"My sister wanted to see her." Naruto said giving her the mirror.

"I understand. My sister was like that."

"You have a sister?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"I see. I see." He said getting up. "Thank you." He said bowing. He walked towards the door, until Hinata spoke.

"If there's anyone you need to talk too, I'm here." She said looking at the doorway.

Naruto sighed. "What happens in the house I live is my concern and my concern alone, thank you." He said walking out of the classroom.

Naruko bounced happily in the car seat as she kept looking out the window. She was excited to see her mother after three weeks without seeing her.

Naruto looked at his sister and smile. "Naruko-chan." He hummed. She turned to face him. "Remember if mama ask about anything in the house, just tell her good." He said.

She looked at him confused.

"We wouldn't her to get sick again. She's almost feeling better." He said smiling at her. Of course it wasn't good to lie to Naruko, especially with their mother in the hospital, but he couldn't risk their mother's condition worsen. And of course there were many other reasons.

Naruko nodded her head. "Okay Onii-chan." She replied.

"Mama!" Naruko shouted as she ran up to her mother's bed. The red hair lady looked at her daughter.

"Oh my. Look how tall you've gotten." She said. Naruko climbed on her bed and laid besides her.

Kushina, their mother, looked at the door and couldn't help but smile. "Naru-chan! Look how handsome you look." She said beaming with joy. "Come here boy!" she practically shouted.

Naruto walked to his mother and kissed her on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He sat down on her right side of the bed.

"The doctors said I'm getting better and I should be out of here no longer than two weeks." She chattered.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad. He looked at the roses on her table.

 _I love you,_

 _~Vincent_

"Do you like them? Vincent sent them to me." She said smiling.

"They look lovely." Naruto said.

Naruko stiffened by his name. Kushina looked down at her daughter who was a splitting image of her. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Naruko-chan! Go buy me a soda." Naruto interrupted. He gave Naruko some cash and rushed her out of the room. "And buy mama a big bear at the gift shop. That's your mission." He said kneeling down to her height. "Do you accept it?"

She saluted him. "I do! I will retrieve the goods." She said as she ran down the hall.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He got up and walked over to the front of his mother's bed. "So I heard Vincent said you are of big help." She said smiling.

Naruto nodded his head. "He's showing me things in the company and I am meeting important clients of his."

"He's truly a nice man, don't you think?" she said dreamily.

"Mhm." Naruto said avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay, Naru-chan? Is everything going good at home?" she coughed.

"I know I haven't been there in a while and I'm in and out of the hospital, but I'm making a full recovery." She said. "Thanks to Vincent I'm getting the treatment I needed."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad."

"Naru-chan, can you give me that glass of water." She said pointing to the table. Naruto walked to the table and went to get the glass cup, when he hit the bottle lotion on the floor. "You're still clumsy I see." She said folding her arm, a grin plastered on her face.

Naruto smiled. "Mom!" he said staring at her. He kneeled down and picked up the bottle. Kushina looked at her son, her eyes widened. "Naruto. What happened to your back?"

Naruto quickly got up and stared at Kushina. "I-it's nothing. Got into a fight at school." He said pulling down his school shirt. Kushina shakenly got out the bed and walked over to him, her body shaking. Naruto stood their frozen.

"Mama! Get back in bed."

Kushina, who was shorter than Naruto, stared up at him. She placed her thumb underneath Naruto and started to wipe. Her eyes widened. "How did you get that?" She lifted up her shirt. She nearly collapsed on the floor, but Naruto caught her.

"Please mama, you're getting ahead of yourself." He said helping her back on the bed.

"Did Vincent did this?" she asked. Her eyes watered. "Why did you tell me?" she said, her head lowered.

Naruto sat on the bed next to her. "It's nothing. Please don't overthink it." He said rubbing her back. "Has he ever hi-

"No never! I won't let him do that to Naruko." He said.

"I'm back!" she said rushing towards her mother with a big bear in her hand. Naruto placed the bear on the floor and picked Naruko up, laying her next to her mother. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruko, kissing her on her forehead.

"Naruto, go find a hotel to stay in for a while." She said. "I know I don't have enough money, I'll have to call someone…but who." She said trailing off. "How long has this been going on for?"

"It's okay." Naruto said.

"No! No it's not!" Kushina snapped. "Suppose he goes too far and ends up killing one of my children." Tears ran down her cheeks. "How could I be so naive?" Naruko buried her head onto her mother's chest. She was also crying.

"But we need Vincent!" Naruto retorted.

"I don't need no man that lays his hands on my children! Look at you Naruto. Your back is covered on bruises, your torso, stomach! Your face." She replied. She balled her fist.

Naruto got angry.

"So I want you to get your sister an-

"And go where!" It was his turn to snap. "And go where?" he repeated. Naruko jumped. "Like you said we have little money! He's practically paying for your hospital bills! We have a shelter, mom." He said. "You're getting better because of him! We can't afford to react now and besides who's going to believe us. Remember we aren't rich, mom." He said bitterly. "They may think we are doing this for his money and then we lose the case. You can't afford to take care of us ever since dad die, so they are going to take us from you and throw us into a foster system that doesn't care about us." He said. "Then Naruko and I'll will be split, never being able to see each other anymore and no telling which home they'll put either of us in." he said. "Vincent is our best shot." He said.

Kushina expression deepened. Naruto sat beside her.

"I'll find a job and make some money to save us so we can live off for at least two months, until we find another job in a different country." He said.

"Not leaving!" Naruko said. "I don't want to leave."

Kushina embraced her.

"Naruto…

"I won't let him touch Naruko-chan. Never. I promise you with my life!" he said.

Kushina stared at the ceiling, tears threatening to slide down. "I'm stupid. To think a man would want me with two kids." She said biting down her lips.

Naruto hugged her. "You're not. I love you, mama." He said squeezing her tightly. "Within two weeks you'll be out, then he'll stop…" he trailed off.

"Did this happen when I got place in the hospital?"

"Every time you left…" he said, not wanting to tell her anymore.

 **Monday**

"Okay class, don't forget about your physicals, so please line up towards the gymnasium area."

Naruto's face grimed. He had forgot. His hand was inches away from turning the school door knob when he heard Iruka's voice. He turned on his heels and power walked out of the hall and hid outside behind the trees. He breathed heavily. This physical was going to take all day.

"I can look for a job in the meantime." He said.

"Can I come?" Hinata asked.

Naruto jumped. "Where do you come from?" he said. "Are you a stalker?"

"N-no..." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto looked at her. She had her head into a high neat bun. She wore a white school shirt, with a light brown cardigan and red plaid school skirt.

"Woah… what happened to your ear?" he asked looking at the tip of her ears, that were red. Hinata grabbed her ear covering it from Naruto.

He looked at her, she was staring down at the floor. "I-I… got in trouble with my grandfather is all." She said shrugging. She never bothered to look up. Naruto felt his heart sank.

' _Does Hinata-chan get the same treatment like me at her house?'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't know what came over him, but he hugged Hinata, rubbing her back. "Sorry." He said. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso. She buried her head into this chest and inhaled his scent. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? What had come over her?

"It isn't easy, huh?" Naruto said.

Hinata knowing what he meant, nodded her head. Her head was still buried into her chest. He felt his grip tightened on the girl. He wanted to protect her. Even though he didn't know hardly anything about her, except her status, he wanted too. Nobody deserve the pain that came with it. Was her sister getting abuse too? It made Naruto sick to his stomach.

Hinata felt little rain drops on her head, or so she thought. She looked up and saw Naruto crying silently. Her eyes softened and her heart sank. Little tear drops splashed on her cheeks, running down. She went on her tiptoe and wiped the tears from his eyes. This was the first time he had cried in front of somebody.

It was only a matter of time. He was like a bottle that could've only taken so much. He was overflowing. Hinata panic, she didn't know what to do. All she could've done was hug him until he stopped.

Now she knew- She knew she was not alone.

 **Review.**


End file.
